


Toda la humanidad

by EliLawliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLawliet/pseuds/EliLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es que Rivaille no tuviera humanidad, porque la palabra en si tenía varios significados; tenía humanidad o al menos la había recuperado, si no, ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el que día tras día arriesgaba su vida por otros seres humanos? Pero ¿Quiénes eran la humanidad por la que peleaba? "-No hay cabida para el amor en un mundo como el nuestro –repitió sus exactas palabras."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toda la humanidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Toda la humanidad

 

El impávido rostro que mostraba con regularidad se tiñó por breves momentos de oscura desolación. En esos instantes recordó y se recriminó el por qué había decidido dejar de lado las emociones de afecto trascendental; no es que no pudiera sentir amor o amar… él no quería –ni debía- amar.

 

Todos conocían al vanagloriado Levi Rivaille, quien poseía el galardonado título por el pueblo de: “El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad”, uno que, por cierto, no le apetecía poseer; sin embargo, escasas personas realmente conocían al verdadero Rivaille, no al guerrero de mirada seria, sino al ser humano que se escondía detrás de toda la fachada del temerario sargento… y menos mal para él.

 

De vez en cuando y en la cabida de las posibilidades se permitía darse _lujos_ , que propiamente no lo eran como tal, pero que a su parecer no carecían en contraste con algún otro privilegio que su grado le ameritaría. Por ello estaba parado frente a esa puerta de color rojo.

 

Tomó el pomo entre sus rasposas manos, dudando en abrir la puerta de madera desgastada, gruñó como de costumbre… él no quería eso, pero ahí estaba, buscándolo a un en contra de su voluntad.

 

Su dedo índice acarició el mueble más cercano a su alcance, constatando así la pulcritud del lugar, que debía admitir le consternaba. Pasó de largó la estancia de la pequeña casa para posicionarse junto a la ventana, misma que ofrecía una vista del mercado a unas cuantas cuadras adelante.

 

Recriminó su presencia en aquella casa, porque bien sabía que estaba buscando algo que no acababa de convencerlo.

 

-Ya estás aquí –obvió la recién llegada. En la fina comisura de sus labios manifestó una sonrisa.

-Eso creo –respondió con sarcasmo.

-Ante ayer te vi llegar junto con la tropa de exploración, esperaba vinieras antes –Si Rivaille no la conociera tan bien como solo él sabía que lo hacía, nadie hubiera notado el tono de reclamo en la oración. Tan calma al hablar.

-Con ello se explica la limpieza de la casa. Prevención ante todo.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Rivaille.

-Tan solo pasé a saludar –cortó de lleno cualquier indicio a subsiguientes interpretaciones. Frio y directo, no esperaba otra cosa de aquel hombre.

-¿Puedes comer al menos? No parece que te alimentes correctamente –Persuadirlo que se mantuviese ahí era su única opción, así tuviera que usar su salud como chantaje.

 

Los pocos minutos que le había robado eran preciados momentos, unos que sabía atesorar en lo más profundo de su ser, por que estar en la posición en la que Rivaille Levi se encontraba no era nada fácil, ni para ella, sus amigos y mucho menos para él.

 

Un pretexto con fundamentos verdaderos, eso eran las palabras del sargento, “ _no hay cabida para el amor en un mundo como el nuestro”,_ esas habían sido sus exactas palabras. Por qué en el mundo cruel donde –desafortunadamente- les había tocado vivir, la supervivencia era lo primordial.

 

Rivaille sabía perfectamente que _el resto de la humanidad_ no necesitaba de un muchacho enamorado, de esos por montones, lo que realmente esperaban de él era un hombre capaz de llevar a cuestas todas las vidas de todos esos seres humanos. Un agobiante trabajo, uno que alguien tenía que hacer.

 

-Has mejorado, ahora tiene mejor sabor –alabó en el ultimó sorbo de sopa, no era propio de él alabar con periodicidad, sin embargo, sabía reconocer cuando alguien era digno de ello.

-Me alegra –respondió con educación, indiferente a la significancia de ser elogiada por el sargento.

-Me voy entonces –procedió a ponerse pie.

-¿Vendrás esta noche? –En su búsqueda por las orbes negras de Rivaille encontró su respuesta sin necesidad de palabras, era necia, no por molestar, sino porque lo quería. Él lo sabía muy bien, por eso intentaba ser prudente al respecto.

-No –aseveró, acentuando con su insulsa mirada.

-Eso pensé.

-Supuse que había quedado claro aquella vez.

-Diré algo cruel a continuación ¿está bien? – Solicitó, Levi asintió dando su aprobación-. Me pregunto a veces si… alguien llorará por ti si mueres. No lagrimas por haber perdido a una promesa de vida mejor, sino por la pérdida de un ser humano, uno como cualquier otro.

 

La aflicción de las palabras caló su cuerpo, no esperaba realmente que alguien hiciera tal cosa, en dado caso que lo hiciera.

 

-No pretendo ganarme la compasión de nadie. Disculpa por dar una imagen equivocada, cosas como esas no me quitan el sueño –la quietud de las palabras emerger de su garganta con tanta monotonía eran dolorosas, si así lo creía bueno, pero estaba olvidándose de algo importante.

-Al menos yo sí. Aunque parece totalmente irrelevante para ti que lo haga o no.

-Abstente de poner palabras en mi boca.

-No quiero mendigar por amor, pero no puedo evitar el sentir lo que siento.

-La humanidad no necesita amor…

-Si te juzgaran a simple vista dirían que eres alguien que solo piensa en sí mismo, pero todo lo contrario, piensas en los demás antes que tú. Un noble guardián para sus subordinados.

-Efectivamente. Muchas personas dependen de mí, de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, si digo algo o no. Por ello no puedo dividir mis pensamientos, mucho menos en algo que no requiero.

- _No hay cabida para el amor en un mundo como el nuestro –_ repitió sus exactas palabras.

 

En un principio no era más que sexo ocasional, mundano placer que todo hombre desea y necesita, claramente establecido como una de las necesidades básicas. Conocía a esa chica de tiempo atrás, ambos habían compartido las experiencias de la calle, él más que ella, pero forjados a la par en la –aún más- difícil vida de la actualidad.

 

No fue hasta sus primeras misiones que Rivaille Levi sintió la necesidad de buscar a una persona con la cual compartir, sin hacerlo realmente, el estrés de ser un soldado de la legión de reconocimiento. Alguien que conocía, que respetaba y quería, porque hasta una persona como el frio de Rivaille podía sentir aprecio por otros, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban… si, también podía sentir esa clase amor no fraternal.

 

Pero ese fue su más grande error, enamorarse. Mismo que acarreó consecuencias, y que por ende descartó de inmediato antes de intentar cualquier otra cosa. Dos perdidas en un mismo día: tres hombres de su cadena de comando y un bebe que iba a convertirse en su hijo.

 

La noticia del pequeño devastó su mente, en primera porque no tenía la menor idea de que estuviera creciendo dentro de ella, en segundo por el repentino aborto. Estaba descolocado, con su mente puesta en otras cuestiones que no le competían al campo de batalla, las cuales acarrearon el deceso de tres personas.

 

A partir de ese momento, Rivaille no permitió el paso del amor en su mundo. Incluida también la mujer a la que una vez amó. Sin embargo: _“del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho”._

 

-¿Manzanas o Frambuesas?

-Lo que sea, tan solo apresúrate –respondió de mala gana Rivaille. Había cumplido su palabra de no ir esa noche… aunque la mañana siguiente estuviera a primera hora.

-Serán manzanas entonces.

-A puesto que si hubiera en estos instantes un control de sanidad clausurarían este mercado de inmediato –advirtió con aparente asco al mirar a su alrededor, no había motivos suficientes los que justificara estar ahí.

-Claro, si fueras tu quien la comandara.

-Guarda tus bromas para cuando estemos en tu casa.

-¿Podríamos ir tomados de la mano? – Preguntó con pena, no porque se estuviera refiriendo a Rivaille, sino por la misma acción en sí.

-Pues… -caviló con precaución antes que nada, no por que fueran a verlos y su intachable reputación de viera en rumores, sino que; sus manos habían tocado la manzana, misma que estaba puesta en aquella caja, la cual quien sabe en donde habría estado antes. No iba a lamentarse, después de todo era un hombre recto en sus decisiones, aunque sabía muy bien que el monosílabo proveniente de su boca no era el que ella esperaba.

-¡Mariana! –El grito chillón a la distancia distrajo a los dos. Corriendo a las espaldas de la acompañante de Rivaille, la rubia corría en dirección a ellos.

-Petra, cuanto gusto me da verte de nuevo.

-Lo sé, hacía tanto que no coincidíamos –habló animosa, enseguida miró a su sargento, muy al margen de la plática de las dos-. Buen día sargento, ¿se encuentra en una cita?

-Que no estemos en servicio no le da pie para comentarios de ese tipo, no se confunda Petra.

-¿Eso es un sí? –cuchicheó la rubia a Mariana.

-Más o menos…

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó con obvio enfado, Rivaille.

 

No muchas personas sabían de su “relación” con Mariana, porque él no andaba divulgando su vida privada a los cuatro vientos, pero si al menos a las personas de confianza.

 

_Humedad, hongos, contaminación_ , eso pensó al sentir como sus manos comenzaban a tornarse un tanto pegajosas, gracias al cielo ya estaban por salir del dichoso lugar.

 

Alguien lo había empujado, y ni siquiera se habían detenido a disculparse, tampoco le tomó mucha importancia ya que se trataban de unos niños, sin embargo, el grito desesperado de una mujer a sus espaldas le dio aviso de las circunstancias: un robo. Pero era demasiado tarde para que él pudiera hacer algo, los pequeños iban lejos.

 

Pensó irónico, “ _persigo titanes todo el tiempo, ¿ahora debo también perseguir enanos?”_

Las cosas eran así, con o sin titanes, _el resto de la humanidad_ siempre actuaba de la misma manera. Él lo había hecho antes, como era de suponer, alguien más había tomado ese papel.

 

Conocía bien todos los ángulos de la sociedad para la cual trabajaba y protegía. No en vano le habían servido aquellos años en las calles, dedicando su vida al bajo mundo. Por eso, el título de “ _El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad”_ le salía por donde entraba… por que la humanidad venia en diferentes tamaños, colores y sabores; lo sabía bien, y no estaba dispuesto a colgarse en la espalda las vidas de la escoria del resto del mundo.

 

No es que Rivaille no tuviera humanidad, porque la palabra en si tenía varios significados; tenía humanidad o al menos la había recuperado, si no, ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el que día tras día arriesgaba su vida por otros seres humanos? Pero ¿Quiénes eran la humanidad por la que peleaba? Porque en su definición –o lo que fuese que él tuviera- de ella, personas sin moral quedaban excluidas a su juicio. Aun así, también era su responsabilidad combatir por las almas pecaminosas que aun guardaba el mundo.

 

-Rivaille –Era el tercer llamado, parecía que el hombre sentado a la mesa estaba en otro mundo. Levi alzó la cabeza al fin, divisando el plato de comida.

-Gracias –respondió sin ánimos-, ¿te has lavado las manos al prepararlo?

-Dos veces. Puedes olerlas –extendió Marina sus manos a él.

-No, gracias.

-¿Está bueno? –Preguntó al verlo comer el primer bocado.

-Lo normal, supongo que un poco más de sal no le caería mal.

-Te la doy de inmediato –le sonrió. Era difícil complacerlo, no le cabía la menor duda.

-Nos vamos en dos días –afirmó en un intento de aviso.

-Ya veo –ofreció el salero-, ¿te quedaras esta noche?

-No.

-Tenía que preguntar.

-No te hagas más esto –chistó-. Aunque es mi culpa en primer lugar por estar aquí.

-¿Te da miedo? –Mariana tomó asiento frente a él, viéndolo con esos enormes ojos castaños que, aunque no lo dijera a voces, a Rivaille le encantaba ver.

-¿Quedarme?

-Irte… afuera.

-Trato de no pensar en ello. Dudar te hace cometer errores –respondió tranquilo.

-No quisiera ser devorada por un titán. Si tuviera que morir en veinte años más a manos de un titán o este día de cualquier otra cosa… elegiría morir hoy –tristemente esa era una realidad innegable después de lo vivido en el muro María-. ¿Qué elegirías tú?

-Seguir viviendo…

 

…

 

La casa estaba totalmente destruida, no había algo que pudiera rescatarse, tampoco era como si quisiera, porque lo más valioso que resguardaba aquel lugar se lo habían quitado hace ya algunos años… y menos mal que había sido así.

 

Debía permanecer sereno, pero las palabras del joven que había visitado esa mañana parecían no dejarlo en paz. De cualquier manera, el juicio de Eren Jaeger sería el siguiente día y era su obligación estar presente. Eren quería proteger a la humanidad, y menos mal, porque él ya había perdido a la suya.

 

Las tablas rotas se hundieron en un chillido horripilante, de ultratumba. El ambiente en Trost no era para menos después de lo ocurrido. Estaba parado sobre la puerta roja, aquella que siempre lo llevó a su perdición… a rendirse en el placer.

 

…

 

-¿Qué es lo que miras? – Marina se acercó curiosa al lado de Rivaille, quien contemplaba a través de la ventana el mercado que había visitado el día anterior.

-Las personas –respondió cavilando-, la clase de gente por la cual salimos a pelear.

-¿Valen la pena? – Y sin pedir permiso rodeó el cuerpo de Levi con sus brazos, dejando que su frente descansara en el hombro del soldado.

-No en todos los casos –pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Marina. Detestaba esa faceta suya, el auto cuestionarse sobre la humanidad…

-¿Entonces no merezco ser salvada? –Conocía a la perfección el significado de la respuesta de Rivaille. Él no peleaba por todos, o por algunos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Levi no peleaba por nadie.

-Curiosa mención –resopló en los cabellos negros de su amante. Existían muchas personas tras esas murallas que no merecían el sacrificio de hombres valientes allá afuera, muchos que si por él fuera los usaría de carnada para titán, lamentablemente no podía hacer tal cosa. Mariana sabía lo que Rivaille pensaba… ella había sido –incluso él mismo- esa clase de personas por las cuales no quería luchar.

-Entonces ¿por qué defiendes a la humanidad? Cuando derrotas un titán no discriminas a qué clase de persona podría asesinar. Porque lo único que se nos permite hacer es creer que no  nos arrepentiremos de la elección que hemos hecho.

-Soy consciente de ello.

-Desde un niño hasta un anciano, una persona honesta o un ladrón. Todos están agradecidos por ser quienes protegen a la humanidad.

 

Aunque hubiera querido seguir manteniendo aquellos labios distantes e indiferentes fue imposible, porque bastaba solo un impulso adecuado que lo llevara a caer de nuevo en su más férreo vicio.

 

Cada contacto de piel con piel afirmaba lo que hacía mucho tiempo pensaba y que no quería reconocer, no porque no fuera cierto, estaba muy consciente de ello, solo que, ese mismo motivo lo terminaría aferrando a lo que alguna vez le causo tanto dolor. La amaba y eso era muy difícil… porque de cualquier manera salía perdiendo.

 

Si se entregaba al amor perdía a _la humanidad_ , si perdía a _la humanidad_ la perdía a ella.

 

Entre sabanas y gemidos estaba _el todo y el uno_ , aquello que era el motivo por el cual alzaba sus armas en busca de un futuro mejor, uno prometedor y no de sufrimiento. Uno en el cual pudiera sentir constantemente los sentimientos que en aquellos momentos estaba experimentando, sin un temor mayor. Dar y recibir, como le hubiera gustado que fuese, no solo recibir.

 

_La humanidad_ de Rivaille no era el conjunto de personas, era una sola persona…

 

Tras esas murallas había un todo, un conjunto de personas que conformaban la sociedad, desde el más pobre hasta el más rico. La sociedad estaba formada por comunidades, comunidades en las cuales habitaban familias, mismas que estaban compuestas por individuos, individuos que se comunican unos entre otros, que crean conexiones y relaciones. Al final, _un individuo_ , termina conformando el todo; _la humanidad_.

 

_La humanidad_ de Rivaille tenía nombre; Mariana Dautt. Ese _uno_ era su _todo_. La razón por la cual soportaba el gran peso de ser soldado.

 

Todo había comenzado como un sentimiento, uno que llevó a palabras, las cuales terminaron en acciones.

 

Cada titán que caía no era uno que no iba a devorar al vendedor, el ama de casa o al niño jugando. Era un titán menos que no se acercaría a ella. Un descubrimiento nuevo significaba un paso más a la seguridad de la única persona que le interesaba proteger de verdad.

 

Ella no necesitaba un muchacho locamente enamorado, lo que realmente ocupaba era un guerrero que pudiera dar la cara cuando lo necesitara, que la protegiera llegada la ocasión. Y tal vez aún era demasiado joven para buscar alguna otra resolución, pero, esa era la forma en que había funcionado hasta ahora.

 

-Mariana, debo irme –llamó a la joven que seguía recostada sobre su hombro. Le hubiera gustado estar así más tiempo, pero el cielo comenzaba a tornarse claro, anunciando un nuevo día.

-No quiero que te vayas –volvió abrazar el torso desnudo de Rivaille. Más que la indiferencia en el tema, le dolía muchísimo más verlo partir.

-No es cuestión de querer o no –recalcó para salir de la cama.

-¿Podrías decírmelo?

-¿Qué? –Dijo incrédulo mientras abrochaba su pantalón a espaldas de ella.

-Ya lo sabes –besó el hombro de Rivaille.

-¿Y tú lo sabes? –Pronunció errático. Sería bueno decirlo otra vez y que ella lo escuchara, pero el sentimiento ya podía convertirlo en palabras.

-Lo sé –contestó con pesadez, sabía que la amaba, solo que de vez en cuando le hubiera gustado oírlo decírselo… como antes de que aquello pasara.

-Eso me basta, y debería para ti también.

-Vuelve pronto, Levi –Sonrió para él una vez que estuvo listo. Definitivamente él hacía lucir el uniforme.

-Trataré. Cuídate.

-Levi –volvió a llamarlo una vez más antes de que se fuese. Sus últimas palabras sonaron con solemnidad-. Te amo.

 

Impasible, Rivaille dejó la casa.

 

…

 

Trost había sido devastada por el ataque de los titanes, afortunadamente con la inesperada ayuda de Eren habían podido controlar todo el asunto. Lo que hacía en esos momentos era fuera de su labor de servicio, pero no podía evitar recorrer aquel camino buscando aquella casa de puerta roja con vista al mercado. Como había de esperarse tan solo quedaban escombros de lo que alguna vez fue.

 

Y lo que había sido durante el último año no era más que una casa vacía, sin vida, abandonada y dejada a su suerte; sin embargo, una casa la cual visitaba siempre que iba a Trost.

 

La vida como un soldado era difícil, más allá del simple hecho de tener que enfrentar a un monstruo que intenta desesperadamente comerte, estaba todo lo demás, todo lo que se debía dejar atrás sin tener la certeza de que al volver –si es que se volvía- sería igual.

 

No tenía un ápice de duda en que siempre le ocultó la verdad, lo peor de todo es que era para no preocuparlo. No hubo una despedida, tampoco la habría nunca más.

 

Cuatro meses después de su última visita Mariana murió, de una enfermedad que nadie supo dar explicaciones, probablemente la misma había causado el aborto tiempo atrás. Él no estuvo en su lecho de muerte, en los últimos momentos donde muy de seguro lo único que quería hacer era verlo. Tampoco tuvo presencia en el funeral, ni una semana después, ni la siguiente. Los movimientos de la legión no lo llevaron a Trost hasta un mes después.

 

Era un alivio, porque no iba encontrar ni en un millón de años las palabras adecuadas para despedirse, no después de tantos años de no hablar de ello. Y parado justo frente a su tumba no se recriminó, dejar su amor al margen había sido su decisión.

 

_“Porque lo único que se nos permite hacer es creer que no  nos arrepentiremos de la elección que hemos hecho.”_

Había perdido su razón de lucha, había perdido _la humanidad_ por la cual peleaba, ¿qué sentido tenía ahora? Desmembrar titanes por mero gusto no era suficiente.

 

Un gesto simple de compasión, tulipanes, sus favoritos. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de poner algunos junto a la fría lapida de roca. Acarició uno, no parecían tener mucho ahí, quien fuese que hubiera sido, seguía recordándola.

 

Las interconexiones creadas a lo largo de la vida no se quedaban estáticas, trascendían, impulsando como un efecto dominó a otras personas. Generalmente, se lograban algunas relaciones sólidas, creando amigos, hermanos; esa clase de persona que se puede catalogar como la que estará ahí no importa que.

 

El mundo –lo que quedaba- no era un lugar aislado, siempre estaba en constante contacto, desde el más pequeño de los bebes hasta el ser humano más anciano. Conexiones que llevan a conformar un conjunto, voluntades que pasan a las personas cercanas a nosotros, aquellas que comparten nuestros ideales, que se esfuerzan para sacar adelante sus sueños.

 

Incluso Rivaille no estaba exento de aquello, el también poseía amigos en los cuales confiaba, e igualmente ellos tenían otros amigos, familia, conocidos, gente que se comunica con otra; como un circulo englobando todo, un laberinto que graciosamente podía volver al inicio sin tener un final.

 

-Sargento –La voz de Petra sonó precavida, ver a Rivaille parado sobre la puerta roja era un tanto perturbador.

-¿Qué sucede Petra? –Respondió con una voz pasiva, saltando a donde su subordinado lo esperaba.

-El capitán Erwin quiere hablar con usted antes del juicio de mañana –Él no era el único que sufría por la muerte de Mariana, también había sido amiga de Petra, por ello entendía bien como debía sentirse.

-Bien. Voy para allá –pasó de largo a la rubia, porque no tenía humor de escuchar hablar algo sobre el tema de Mariana.

-Aún sigue peleando tan arduamente como siempre, Sargento –Alzó la voz Petra, deteniendo el paso de Rivaille.

-¿Te lo parece?

-Incluso más que antes.

-Ya veo –musitó con gracia.

-El capitán Erwin lo espera.

-Claro –afirmó para después sonreír a medias.

 

Volvió la vista a la casa derrumbada, con mucha parsimonia, y por un instante pudo ver a _toda la humanidad_ sonriéndole, en una silueta que no era más que una jugarreta de su imaginación, un anhelo guardado con ahínco en su corazón. Podía gesticular cualquier expresión: enojo, felicidad, frustración, sin embargo se quedó con el mismo semblante serio de siempre, no fuera a ser que Petra pensara que se estaba volviendo loco.

 

Y como llegó se había ido, en un hilo de viento, como si hubiera sido un suspiro meramente. Sabía que ella no estaba más ahí, que nunca más lo estaría. Pese a eso, no todo estaba perdido.

 

Su _uno_ seguía viviendo en las memorias del _todo_ , entonces, si podía proteger a ese _todo_ también estaría protegiéndola a ella, no físicamente, pero al menos si en espíritu. Lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era ofrecerle un descanso digno.

 

Seguiría peleando en pos del futuro del que tanto había soñado, de ese que ella anhelaba con la ilusión de un niño. Para que, al fin, _toda la humanidad_  no tuviera que sufrir más.


End file.
